The well of sparks
by paranoiac666
Summary: Alright my summeries aren't great. this is kinda like corpse bride, but different. blitzwing messed up on his vows for Blackarichnia, and goes into the forest to resite. but fate has something else I mind. Blitzwing/OC.
1. Chapter 1

(_Icy_, **Hothead**, Random. I do not own TFA , corpse bride, or any characters, except my OC. Keep this in mind. Flames used to energize Blitzwing's cannons… to aim at you.)

Chapter 1: Offline Blitzwing's pov

"_I can't believe I messed up, again_." I said to myself. "_It can't be all that difficult_, **it's just some stupid vows.**" I said.

" _With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for i'll be your energon_." I said.

" _With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine_." I said as I put the ring on the branch.

All the winds started blowing. I looked at the branch, and then my surroundings. All of a sudden, the branch grabbed me and pulled me to the ground.

I pulled as hard as I could, I freed my self, but an organic hand was attached to my servo attacher. I shook my servo and it released itself.

The ground in front of me started to shake, then a figure came out of the ground. She had a black dress on, and a black vale. And lifted the vale and said, " I do."

I quickly stood up and started running. I was frozen in my tracks because I couldn't get out of the ice river. I looked behind me and she was getting closer. I tried hard one last time and got out and ran again. I stopped at a bridge. I looked around and sighed in relief. But when I turned around she was there, 3 inches from my face. She got closer, and I backed away. I was at the ledge, and she touched my shoulders. " You may kiss the bride." she said. She leaned in, and the next thing I know… I was in stasis.

**This is my second story! Yay! Review! Or i'll haunt you…**

**-Paranoiac666**


	2. Chapter 2

(_Icy,_** Hothead,** Random. Sorry for the wait, I went on writers block! Enjoy! Music involved. Crooked man= this. Girls=_ this._)

Chapter 2: Her realm Blitzwing's pov

I woke in some sort of bar, but people were around me including her. She wore a black suit and had eight tenticles out her back.

" Are you alright?" she said. I just froze, I couldn't think. Beside her was a girl with no eyes and legs, an man with a crooked neck, a little girl with a chainsaw, and a pale girl with blood coming out.

" He looks frightened. He did the vow?" the pale girl said.

" _Look. This is all a mistake. I didn't mean for this to happen._" I said.

" Well you're already part of the story. A story about passion, romance, and a murder so foul." the crooked man said. Then music started playing.

Hey! Give me a listen you corpses of cheer Leastles of you who still got an ear I'll tell you a story make a skeleton cry Of our own jubiliciously lovely Slenderman

_Die, die we all pass away But don't wear a frown cuz it's really okay And you might try 'n' hide And you might try 'n' pray But we all end up the remains of the day Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah_

Well our girl is a beauty known for miles around When a mysterious stranger came into town He's plenty good lookin', but down on his cash And our poor little baby, she fell hard and fast When her daddy said no, she just couldn't cope So our lovers came up with a plan to elope

_Die, die we all pass away But don't wear a frown cuz it's really okay And you might try 'n' hide And you might try 'n' pray But we all end up the remains of the day Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah_

So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight Now her mother's wedding dress fit like a glove You don't need much when you're really in love Except for a few things, or so I'm told Like the family jewels and a satchel of gold

Then next to the grave yard by the old oak tree On a dark foggy night at a quarter to three She was ready to go, but where was he

_And then?_

She waited

_And then?_

There in the shadows, was it the man?

_And then?_

Her little heart beat so loud

_And then?_

And then baby, everything went black

Now when she opened her eyes she was dead as dust She wasn't wearing a dress, but a suit instead So she made a vow lyin' under that tree That she'd wait for her true love to come set her free

Always waiting for someone to ask for her hand When out of the blue comes this crazy young 'man' Who vows forever to be by her side And that's the story of our own Slenderman.

I then ran out side, and figured out what was happening. I am now married to a organic, and a weird one at that.

" Blitzwing." I heard her say. I heard static, and she was right next to me.

" Where were you? Where did you go?" she said.

" I went nowhere. _Just for some fresh air_." I said.

" Isn't this view wonderful." she said.

" _Yes, indeed._" I said.

" Oh, wait." she handed me a box.

" It's an early wedding present." she whispered. When I opened it, I found my old helmet.

" _Where did you get this_?" I said.

" I knew you were missing something." she said, then smiled at me.

" _Well, I can't get married without you meeting my parents._" I said.

" that's great! Where are they buried?" she said.

" Well…" I said, then pointing up.

" Oh they're still alive." She said.

" Yes… they are." I said.

" Well, we can ask my friend. She can teleport us to the livng world!" she said.

" That's great!" I said. I was going to meet my love again*.

**Alright! Sorry for the wait. My OC's friends are the RPG horror game girls. **

*** You don't know how much I hate these words…**

**Thanks for waiting! And review!**

**-Paranoiac666**


	3. AN

**Hello all you good people out there! If u want a story then answer these questions! 1****st**** PM wins!**

**1. what does my screen name mean?**

**2. Name all the _!**

**3. Guess which is my favorite monster!**

**that's it! Good luck!**

**-Paranoiac666**


End file.
